Friendship is Chaos: A New Life
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: (Basically the clean slate of my StH and MLP story) Blade is stressed about his previous life. It was in the trenches, and thought that a canon that kills his worst enemies would begin a new life for him. He was right...sorta. When a myserious hedgehog infiltrates the G.U.N base and basically destroys the canon, Sonic and friends are sent to a new world. Blade's new life. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle for the Canon

**Me: I am going to remake this. Yep. Lost interest in the original. This is going to be a clean slate.**

**Blade: Completely new story.**

**Me: This will feature Blade in his White Acropolis days, where he neglects friends and becomes rather a loner because of the stress from the dragons, as well as basically debut Brian Starbuck and other ocs. Hope you like it. I only own Blade, Brian Starbuck, and the plot of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>_

_**THE BATTLE FOR THE CANON**_

* * *

><p>White Acropolis was a perfect city for Mobians. Now, since the dragon infestation, G.U.N has put it under quarantine. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out until all dragons are eliminated. One of the more elite G.U.N agents that you may never heard of, Agent Brian Starbuck, walked up to G.U.N's expert on the problem, Blade the Hedgehog.<p>

Blade has a haunting past. To put it in a short simple story, his mother was raped by an elemental dragon, which killed her 10 years later. Blade got his revenge, but is still madly stressed about the dragon situation.

Agent Starbuck reached Blade's dorm room, and knocked.

"Agent Blade, Agent Prower has completed the 'device.'" Starbuck said. Right now he was in his G.U.N outfit of a black trench coat, black T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and Shadow's skate shoes. He also has a claymore that looks like a holy cross slung over his shoulder and onto his back. His hair is black, his skin is pale, and he has blue eyes.

Blade sighed and opened the door. He nodded at Brian and walked with him to the weapon room.

* * *

><p>Miles Prower, formally known as Tails, is enjoying an apple after his long and exhausting day. His child hood friend, Gold the Fox, a blue arctic fox with one tail more than Tails, took a sip of a carton of apple juice.<p>

"You know, I find ironic how we are both enjoying apple products." Gold said, as if mocking someone indescribable's lack of imagination. "Its good anyway."

"I'd rather you not drink that near the canon." Tails told Gold. "Unless you want this whole place to blow up to Ionia. I'm sure she'll be REAL happy to see your eon by a 'mechanical accident.'"

"That, of course, will never happen..." Tails and Gold looked to the source of the voice to find Blade walking with Brian. "...or I will personally strangle you if you survive." Blade said in a serious tone.

"Agent Prower, Agent Gold." Brian saluted to Tails, but then glared at Gold's juice, sending him a message to throw it away. Once Gold made an impressive 10 foot basketball shot into the foot tall trash bin, Brian turned to Tails. "I believe the device is ready, Agent Prower."

"'The device' is a Chaos Radiation Chemical Cannon. With the Chaos Emeralds, this cannon will send a blast of Chaos Radiation that should slowly disintergrate the Dragons' outer shells, exposing their skin to the Solar Radiation while also empowering all Mobians into embodiments of Chaos and..."

"English please!" Blade said loudly but calmly.

Tails sighs, "Cannon shoots nuke, nuke melts dragon armor, making sun kill dragons while making Mobians stronger."

Blade nodded. "Fire it off."

Tails went to the operation table, but right before his finger touched the button...

BOOM! A shockwave shook the 4, also causing a red siren-like alarm to go off.

"SECURITY BREECH AT WEST WALL! INTRUDER HEADED FOR ARMORY! UNTIL AGENT SONIC ARRIVES, PROTECT THE DEVICE!"

"Heard that boys!?" Blade yelled, unsheathing his swords. "We got a party coming over!"

The door to the armory flew open as a green hedgehog with roughly the same colored highlights as Blade came into the room, holding a sword with an emerald shard attached.

"Um..." Gold said, still having readied Eon in his palms, "I don't see how this is a party."

"Explain yourself!" Brian said, sword out and ready. "State your name, rank, and motive!"

"Glimpse, the perfect lifeform, and the Chaos Emeralds." The Green Hedgehog spoke. "Now out of my way, petty lifeforms."

"Now hold on there Mr. Glimpse." Tails said, holding an...energy-based powered minigun? "You are outnumbered, out-weaponed, and plain old out matched here. I suggest you rethink your idea."

"Out-weaponed? Outmatched? Ha! You petty lifeforms don't know me!" Glimpse stated.

"Uh...Shadow impersonator?" Gold said, now changing his voice to sound a bit like Shadow. "Don't you know...I HATE the color GREEN!?"

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" Glimpse shouted. "I will destroy you!" Glimpse charged at the group.

**"SEINARU SURASSHU!" **Brian yelled, bringing his blade down, creating a white arc of energy and launching it at Glimpse. Glimpse parried the attack, but was driven back. Glimpse teleported behind Brian, but Brian's enhanced hearing gave away Glimpse's position.

**"HORIBURASUTO!" **Brian yelled, creating a white blast, knocking back Glimpse and his own teammates.

"Hey, warn us if your going to do friendly fire!" Gold yelled.

"No time!" Brian yelled, facing Glimpse.

"You just made the biggest mistake crossing m-" Glimpse was cut off by a hedgehog yelling **"WULD NAH KEST!" **and a Mach 5 flying fist connected to his jaw, knocking him back.

Blade yelled that, then he pinned Glimpse down and was going to send a fist to his face, but Glimpse caught it and twisted Blade's arm, sending him off of him. Glimpse was going to plunge his sword into his chest, but was hit by an orb like energy. He flew into another wall and saw that Gold fired it. Glimpse charged some chaos into his palm, **"CHAOS...LANCE!" **A very large projectile was launched at Gold. However, Gold projected a miniature Eon shield to block it. He then shifted the power of the shield into... **"EON...BLAST!"****  
><strong>

A beam of eon launched Glimpse into the wall. He gets up, struggling. "No...I can't lose...for Carly." Glimpse then clenched his fist. "I need the CHAOS EMERALDS!"

Glimpse then let out a powerful yell. As silver glowing energy surrounded him and dispersed, showing his silver colored quills. His super form.

Gold and Miles let down a sweat drop, while Blade and Brian grimaced.

**"Now you get to experiance the true power I po-OOF!" **Glimpse was cut off by a blue blur, who uncurled his ball form to reveal him as the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Am I late to the party?" He asked.

"Extremely, Agent Sonic." Brian said coldly. "We will need a strategy against him. We will bull rush him, give him no chance to attack. Agent Prower and Agent Gold will attack him from a range, while me, Agent Blade, and Agent Sonic will attack by force, all at once. Now GO!" Brian, Blade, and Sonic dashed towards Glimpse, while Gold was firing Eon spheres at a rapid pace and Tails was operating his minigun. Glimpse spent 99% of his time dodging the continues barage of attacks. Sure, he sent a few chaos spears, but they were intercepted by eon orb and minigun projectiles.

**"Alright, if I can't have the chaos emeralds, then NO ONE WILL! CHAOS..." **Glimpse is charging chaos energy.

"He's going to blow!" Sonic yelled.

"Gold, COVER THE CANON! **TENSHI NO HOGO!**" Brian was incased by holy energy.

Gold didn't hesitate to try and prepare the shield, but he was too late.

**"BLAST!"**

The explosion wrecked the room, knocking out Sonic and Tails, while minorly damaging Blade, heavily damaging Gold, and leaving Brian's shield heavily dent.

The most damage was in the machine. As soon as the explosion ended, Glimpse, in normal form now, fell to the floor, knocked out. But the Chaos Emeralds started glowing, and a white light appeared.

'Eh?' Blade asked himself, then the white light expanded unsettlelingly fast. 'WOAH!' Blade yelled.

Everything was white for everybody, then everything went black. In the room, in third person, the white light consumed them all, and then faded.

In the battle for the canon, there was no survivors found in the armory.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright, first chapter! Hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Blade: Review, or I'm going to cut off your ear and send it to the presiden-**

**Me: No, nothing is going to happen to them.**

**Blade:...Way less threatening but okay.**

**Me: But yeah, review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

**Me: Alright. So now we are going to introduce some of the Mane Six in this chapter. The next will introduce the rest as well as other ponies.**

**Pinkie: HI, I'M PINKIE PIE!**

**Me: WOAH! Where did you come from?**

**Pinkie: From the Nonexistant Hole in your ceiling!**

**Me: I have no hole in my ceiling!**

**Pinkie: Of course you don't, didn't you hear me say "Nonexistant?"**

**Blade: Just don't argue with her. It's useless.**

**Me: Anyway, I'm going to add ocs starting at Chapter 3. I know I'm going to add some of them I already know, but just in case you want me to add them, just PM me. We will go from there. Now, Pinkie, GET BACK INTO THE STORY! *boots her into my computer***

**Pinkie: *as if teleported behind me* HI!**

**Me: Let me guess, Nonexistant hole in my ceiling?**

**Pinkie: Nope, you left your door open silly!**

**Me: WHAT THE F-**

**I only own Blade, Brian, and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

_**A NEW WORLD PART 1**_

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Blade groaned, rubbing his head. His vision was blurry for a moment, then finally adjusted to the light in the room. His skin felt the warmth of a sun's beams hitting his skin.<p>

Sun. It never comes out in White Acropolis. The strange feeling of warmth made Blade feel as if he was in a cooled inferno. It felt hotter than he was used to, but not as hot as in dragon flames. He liked it.

He looked at himself. His core has been bandaged up. His bare hands felt something cold now, and wet. He assumed it was an ice pack.

Whoever's residence Blade was in, he knew he was a professional.

"Oh, your up already. I'd thought it would take you a few hours, not a few minutes." A quite, feminine voice said.

A few minutes he was found unconscious? Even if he knew the person, or maybe mobian, didn't find him when he was knocked out, a few minutes of unconsciousness was an achievement.

Blade turned to the source of the voice, and turned out to be quite surprised. It was neither a human nor a mobian, but a type of equine.

The pony had pale yellow fur, bright pink mane, which looked more like hair to Blade, and tail, and turquoise eyes. Blade saw glimpses of wings on her back and tattoos of butterflies on her...flanks? Blade shook that thought, and focused if the pony was the source of the voice.

The pony approached Blade, who was tracking it with a peeked curiosity, and said in a quite voice, "Are you...hungry...or thirsty?"

Yep. It appears as if it talked to you, Blade. One more test to prove it. Blade pinched himself, painfully. He grimaced in pain.

Nope, your not dreaming.

Apparently, the pony with wings didn't like that. "Now, don't hurt yourself. Do you want some soup?"

Blade sighed, then felt his stomach growl. "Sure, a soup would be nice. What kinds do you have?"

The pony didn't expect Blade to talk. She leapt back in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blade apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh...it okay." The pony said. "I just didn't expect you to talk. Do you have a name."

"Just call me Blade." Blade said. "What's your name?"

"Oh...uh...mnmeifllttrhy." The pony mombled quietly.

"Flltry?" Blade asked, confused.

"No, Fluttershy." It was still too quite for Blade to here it.

"Um...Butterpie?"

"No, Fluttershy."

"OH, I'm sorry!"

"Its alright. Let me get you some food and drinks. For now, get some rest." Fluttershy left for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Gold blinked a few times to find his vision was blurry. He then opened them to find...he was hooked up in a lab chair.<p>

"WHA-WHAT IS THIS! WHERE AM I?" He started panicking.

"Hmm, subject seems to be panicking, but subject did talk." Gold heard a feminine voice to his right. He looked that way, to see a lavender unicorn in a labcoat, using some form of telekinesis to write with a quill. Oh, she was also right next to a machine. This confused Gold. They have invented advanced machined that he didn't know what they did yet they didn't invent actual pens or pencils.

"Uh...did you just talk?" Gold asked it.

"Subject asked if I talked."

"OH MY EON, YOU TALKED! IONIA, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Gold was too sore to use eon.

"Subject Reaction: Surprised and Scared. Doesn't seem to talk our native slang. Enough evidence has been gathered, final conclusion, subject is not from Equestria."

"NOT FROM EQUESTRIA! IONIA, WHERE AM I?"

The unicorn sighed. She placed the quill down, then her horn glowed once again. Gold glowed a magenta color as well, as he felt himself calm down.

"Now that you are calm." The unicorn stared. "May I ask your name, where you are from, why you came here, and how you came here?"

"Why would I answer you if I'm hooked up onto something I have no idea WHAT IT DOES!" Gold hollered.

"It only scans your brainwaves." The unicorn glared at Gold's breakdown.

After a while, Gold told Twilight that he was Gold, he was from Mobius, and about the battle at the G.U.N base. After that, the unicorn, who later introduces herself as Twilight Sparkle, brought Gold up for some hay sandwiches (which he turned down and made a Peanut Butter and Jelly).

* * *

><p>Brian blinked a few times to see his vision was blurry too. His eyes adjusted immediately though, and found himself in what appears to be a boutique. Brian looked around some more. He found that the owner of the boutique was rather obsessed with jewels, judging that 1 out every 12 inches there was a gem of some sort, and all the mannequins are in the shape of equines, some with specially shaped dresses to fit them.<p>

Brian sat up, groaning in soarness. How did that flash get past his shield? That barrier blocks everything!

He put that question away in his head and rubbed his head. He had a major headache. He looked for his sword and found it on the ground to the side of the sofa his was sitting on.

He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder, and was about to walk out until...

"Who the hay are you?"

"SHIT!" Brian swung his fist to the left of him, to be met by air.

The voice, which was down further, giggled. "Why did you punch air?"

Brian looked down, and saw a little pony, maybe unicorn judging by the horn, with a puffed mane and tail of purple and pink. Her eyes were green and her fur was white.

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Did you just talk?"

"Why yes. Why do you ask?"

Brian put a hand on his brow. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Whats your name?"

"Brian. Brian Starbuck."

"Okay, Brian Brian Starbuck..."

"No, its just Brian Starbuck."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm..."

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Another voice. Brian looked to his right and saw a more matured unicorn. Her fur was white, her eyes were blue, her mane ware a darker shade of purple, and she had three diamonds forming a triangle. "Don't bother the poor, thing. I'm sure he is a little bit tired. Go play with your filly friends."

"But RARITY! We don't have a Cutie Mark Crusader meeting until tomorrow!" Sweetie Belle complained.

"Well, why don't you make other friends? There is always Rocky Smash across the street."

"EEW! He's UGLLY! No way I'm going to make friends with that colt." With that, Sweetie Belle trotted out f the room.

"I apologize for that. She can be real...confusing. My name is Rarity!"

"Brian. Brian Starbuck." Brian bowed with respect. "Now with all due respect, where in God's name am I?"

"The Carousel Boutique, the finest Boutique in all Equestria, located right here in Ponyville!"

'So I'm not in Mobius. Don't suppose I can get radio connection.' Brian started asking all sorts of questions. He learned that the whole planet runs on an absolute monarchy run by two princesses. The elder, Princess Celestia, rules over the day, and controls the rising and setting of the sun. The younger, Princess Luna, rules over Night, and controls the rising and setting of the sun. He also learned about a lot of other stuff. But that is unrelated.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, the next half will include the next half. That is when YOU MUST STAY IN THE STORY PINKIE!<strong>

**Pinkie: But everyone else does this in there story.**

**Me: If you jump back now, I will let you break the fourth wall.**

**Pinkie jumps into my computer.**

**Me: How does she do that? Well, see you next time.**

**Blade: Review, or I'm going to recreate Cupcakes starring me as Pinkie and you as Rainbow.**

**Me: No your not, nothing happens.**

**Blade: At least let something threatening happen!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Feelings and Experiances

**Me: Sorry it took me so long to get this posted. School and Homework is a real butthole. But here it is. So to take all the drama off you guys shoulders...**

**Aura**

**Quintis**

**and Sora**

**Your going to be in the story. For all those who want a saying...there is still time! PM me (ONCE) and I think I can consider. Now, I believe that, with me playing TF2, I might make a Two-shot based on the movie _Expiration Date_. But without further a due, lets get started. I only own Blade, Brian, and the story line.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 3<em>**

**_NEW FEELINGS AND EXPERIANCES_**

* * *

><p>3 days later. A meeting has been held and everyone has been introduced (except for two characters)<p>

Rainbow Dash found a wierd thing 3 days ago. To make things worse (and the fact I had the best chapter set up and it went into Google onto me WITHOUT ME SAVING FIRST!) this thing was Sonic. Now they had gotten fond of each other, knowing Sonic's predictament, Rainbow Dash was going to visit Twilight to see if she had any of Sonic's friends.

But first was a shower. A nice, hot shower.

Rainbow just doesn't use the shower as a way to wake up, but as a way to think. It was like a place to not be her quick thinking self and become like Twilight. A long-term thinker.

For what she was thinking in the shower, was Sonic. Rainbow has already grown fond of him and got quite used to his teasing. But yesterday, they were racing and they toppled over each other. Yeah, they sometimes did that, but they just laughed and got out. But this time was different.

* * *

><p>Flashback to yesterday.<p>

"I'm gonna win Rainbow, again! Then I can take another 21 bits!" *reference* Sonic yelled running backwards.

"Not this time Sonic!" Rainbow litterally lunged foward and reached for his sock.

She succeeded, and the result was a toppleing roll, where Rainbow wound up on top, and Sonic on bottom at the end.

After some laughs and giggles, Rainbow was going to get off. However, her face was so near to Sonic's. Despite wanting to get off, she felt compelled to stay.

"Um, Rainbow." Rainbow tried to get off, but something was keeping her bones locked up. She had a scarred look on her face and was blushing rather madly.

"Uh, Rainbow..." Sonic said again starting to blush.

"Ehhehehe..." Was all the words Rainbow could muster out. 'Get off of him you bufoon! Stop acting like Fluttershy!' Rainbow thought.

After a while Rainbow got off, having a flustered look on her face.

"Rainbow, are you, okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She giggled.

* * *

><p>Back to present.<p>

'Why the hell was I acting like Fluttershy?' he thought to herself. 'I don't get it. All the other times I got off like it was nothing, but Yesterday, why did I fluster?'

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming her way.

"God Damn it. Did I leave it in the bathroom?" Rainbow looked at the door, and somehow it was unlocked.

'Does he even hear the shower?' She thought. Then the door knob started to shift. 'OH SHIT!'

And then Sonic opened the door. He was looking for the green chaos emerald. Somehow he lost it yesterday. Now he decided to check the bathroom. To focused on finding the emerald, he didn't hear the shower water. When he got inside, he saw Rainbow taking a shower.

Both, when seeing each other at first, flustered. Both faces are like tomatoes. Then all of a sudden, Rainbow shouted, "GET OUT! Get out get out get out get out get out get out get out you PERVERT!"

"Alright alright, I'm leaving." Sonic said and slammed the door behind him.

Five minutes later, Rainbow stepped out and dried herself off. She came out to find Sonic nowhere in the house, but a note:

_Rainbow:_

_I'm so sorry for going in without knocking. If I am not in the house when you read this, I am on a run. Will be back soon._

_Sorry: Sonic_

Rainbow smiled. Trotted over to her couch, and started to read another Daring Do book.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's Cottage. 5 days left untill Welcoming Party<p>

"Thank you for...um...carrying the chicken feed for me Blade. They are...um...quiet heavy for me. I'm so sorry for not being strong enough." Fluttershy whispered as she walked beside Blade carrying 10 25 lb. bags of chicken feed all at once.

"Your welcome, Fluttershy." Blade replied, dropping the bags in a designated area. "And no need to apologize. It's all fine. Do you need more help?"

"No that should be it for today." The two head inside, Blade first.

That was his biggest mistake, as a bucket of water welcomed him, as well as a laughing Angel.

"GOD DAMN BUNNY!" "ANGEL! YOU KNOW NOT TO PRANK PEOPLE!"

A minute later...

"I'm so so so so so sorry for Angel's strange behavior Blade."

"It's not your fault, Fluttershy. Want me to make dinner tonight."

"Um...sure, I guess." Fluttershy hid a blush from Blade.

Blade looked into the cuppard and found some macoroni and cheese. As he cooked, he couldn't take an eye off of the pegasus. 'Damn, she's so pretty.' Blade thought. Blade then found some hay and tofu (he respects Fluttershy's fondness of animals and the fact that there are alive animals around) and inserted them into sepperate serving bowls. 'Perhaps I should, nah she wouldn't she'd be too scared. But maybe, maybe.' Blade then served the bowls.

"Um...thank you very much for cooking Blade."

"It's all good Fluttershy."

As they continue to eat their dinner, Angel has been glaring at Blade. He then grins deviously as he prepares for what happens next.

* * *

><p>In a clearing in the Everfree forest.<p>

We see two mobians here. Glimpse and Quintus. They never made it to Ponyville and are completely oblivious to the mane 6.

Right now Glimpse was using an indestractable tree as a punching bag, and Quintus was...making s'mores.

"Come join me, Glimpse!" Quintus exclaimed.

"I have no time for games you play Quintus. I already failed my mission twice, I'm not failing a third."

"Ah, but Its third time's a charm! Please come join me!" Quintus shoves a s'more into his mouth. "MMMHHHM. Delish! Wanna bite Glimpse?"

"Making sandwhiches made out of grahm crackers, chocolate, and roasted marshmallows is not a survival trait. It can't be used to live."

Quintus sighs, getting up to walk to Glimpse. "Eat one." Glimpse glares at Quintus. "You'll feel better."

Frustrated, Glimpse took the s'more and stuffed it into his mouth. It was tasty, but he didn't give a shit. "There, happy!?" Glimpse goes back into training.

"You know, Glimpse, your no fun."

"Fun is not required to live."

Quintus stuffs another s'more into his mouth. "You know," he says with his mouth full. "There are two kinds of skills." Quintus gulps. Glimpse stops training, peeked interest. "There is survival skill, which are skills to live, and there is living skill, which are skills to have fun. For the incredible survival skills you have, you have no living skills Glimpse."

Glimpse let Quintus's words sink in for a sort matter, then he joined Quintus on the log, grabbing a stick. Quintus hands Glimpse a marshmallow, which after he put on, immediantly burns it. "DAMN IT!"

Quintus chuckles. "Watch and learn, my friend."

* * *

><p><em>So that was that. Hope you liked it.<em>


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

**Hey everypony! Here is another chapter. This is when evil shit comes to play, YAY!  
>Anyways, MY TEAM BEAT THE NUMBER TWO RANKED TEAM! I'M SO HAPPY!<br>****If you guys are still waiting for my next story, the football playoffs tournament, then I am still waiting for the next last competitor to finish up.  
><strong>**Oh, by the end of the chapter, I will do a random question, since everybody else is doing it!  
><strong>**But without further a-do, lets get to it!  
><strong>**I only own Blade and the story line. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

_**THE PARTY**_

* * *

><p>Back on Mobius.<p>

"Da fuck? How did I get back here?" Blade asked out loud as he suddenly woke up to find that he was in White Acropolis.

Blade looked around to see that he was in the middle of a valley he used to camp out at, but he couldn't see his tent.

'I should head back to town.' Blade thought. However, just as he turned around, loud roars came from above. Blade's head shot upward, and his jaw dropped.

At least 200 dragons were circling him like Vultures. Then Blade noticed that they all were slightly bigger and had lightning cackling out.

"What? No! It can't be true!" The dragons all land and surrounded Blade.

"Um...hi dad...and dad...and dad. H-how was your d-d-days?" Blade never felt so afraid then. He tried to reach for his swords, but only felt his belt and quills. He looked down and saw that they were gone.

"Well, shit." Blade said out lout, before all of the copies of his father charged up a lightning based inferno.

"Okay, dad, can we work something out?"

"NO! WE CAN'T!" Blade heard Fluttershy's voice.

"Wait, Fluttershy?"

The copies then spewed out their lightning.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's Cottage, day of Pinkie's Party.<p>

Fluttershy was making pancakes for Blade and herself. She was also making tea as her version of caffeine. When she saw the outlines of Blade.

"Good morning Blade, how was your night's rest?" She said with a smile.

Blade groans a bit. "I had better ones." Blades eyes were similar to bloodshot, and were forced closed halfway.

Fluttershy looked at Blade, and her eyes grew small of worry. "Oh, you poor thing, what happened?"

"Just a bad nightmare, nothing too bad." Blade sat down. And rubbed his eyes. After the tea was done, Fluttershy kindly made a cup for Blade. Despite tea not being Blade's cup of coffee, he kindly took it. He needed some form of caffeine, as he doubted they had Mountain Dew.

Fluttershy set down the plates, and they begin to chow down.

"Could you, uhm, you know, tell me about, uhm, your dream, if its okay with you, of course." Fluttershy asked, afraid of the fact that it might be of Blade's personal buisness.

Blade thought it over. He wanted to tell her, but he remembered one thing.

_NO, WE CAN'T!_

After a moment, Blade told her everything except the part that she was in.

"I'm so sorry, Blade." Fluttershy said, guilty for making Blade remember his nightmare.

"No, no, its fine." Blade said. After he eats his pancakes, he says, "Lets go to the party."

* * *

><p>10 hours later.<p>

We see Applejack with a mobian that we didn't see in the last few chapters by the name of Aura. I would tell you what he looks like, but because I'm lazy, I will tell you to go to his profile and look up the appearance, or just use your imagination (#lazywriter). Anyway, Aura walks up to where the party is being held at.

"So, this is Sugarcube Corner?" Aura asks.

"Eyup, best bakery in all o' Equestia! And home to da best parties too." Applejack said.

'To be honest, this place needs a sign. For all a newcomer would tell, this is the Gingerbreadpony's House.' Aura thought.

The walk to the door and enter. He was surprised. There was a dance floor and a dj booth as well as multiple games spread out.

Pinkie Pie jumps to the DJ booth and talks to the unicorn stationed there. After a double salute, Pinkie left to greet Aura and Applejack.

"OmigoshAuraandApplejacksogladyoucanmakeit!" She said so fast it was amazing that Aura could keep up.

"Howdy Sugarcube! I see dat you got my famous Apple cider." Applejack said.

"Yep. Aaand I got the apple dunking game set up! Come and see!" Pinkie bounced to a table.

"Go 'head an' mingle. I'll be right back." Applejack said.

Aura sat on a chair, then another hedgehog, an Ultrahog as he calls himself, that wasn't introduced earlier came and sat next to him. Once you picked up his name, go look under his profile and read his appearance. I don't like explaining this complicating shit.

"Sup Aura. Liking this world?" The Ultrahog said.

"Yeah, its okay. How do you like it Sora?" Aura replied.

"I find the everyday life of Equestrians quite peaceful. Remember back on Mobius we seem to have a constant threat of being attacked?"

"Yeah, I kinda picked up on the peace part back on the farm."

"Speaking of farms, how's it been?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Let's go 'edgehog, hual dat cart!"

"HNN, it's heavy as hell, mam."

"I don-give a buck 'bout no weight, hual dat!"

Later

"Come on! This is takin' ya 5 times as long!"

"THIS IS NOT A ONE MAN JOB!"

* * *

><p>End flashback<p>

"...I'd say it was a good workout."

Sora grins. "Getting sweet on the apple farmer?"

Aura blushes, but turns his head away. "I, I don't have any idea what your talking about."

Sora saw the blush, however. "Ooh, Aura's going heads over heels for Applejaack!" Sora only whispered this and playfully punched Aura's shoulder. "So, you gonna dance with the lucky girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Gold, Tails, and Twilight walks in, and Pinkie greets them. Gold and Tails walk over to a chess game and started a game.

"Since when did we play a game of chess?" Gold asks.

"Not since the second day we were friends."

"Ohh, those were good times."

"I know right. You can have first move."

Gold moved a pawn up two.

"You know something I noticed about Blade from the meeting?" Gold asked as Tails moves another pawn foward.

"What? All I noticed was that his stomach was grumbling." Tails answered. "Your move."

Gold thought for a minute, the moved a different pawn foward 1. "Not that. He seemed happier."

Tails moved the same pawn up one. "What do you mean?"

"You know back in White Acropolis he was, you know, focused on the destruction of the dragon race?"

Gold moved his knight, as Tails said, "That made him depressed. One time all he was doing was training his body." Tails moved a knight foward as well.

"Well, I noticed that he was, well, not angry, like he was at peace."

"You think the absence of evil might have an effect on him?"

"Probably, but I think it has something to do with that Fluttershy pony."

"Where are you going at, Gold?"

"That Blade could actually have a love interest."

Tails laughed. "Seriously, Gold? They have nothing in common!"

"They actually have a lot more in common."

"What do you mean? Fluttershy's, well, shy, and Blade can be a social butterfly. Fluttershy won't hurt a fly, while Blade used to hunt dragons. Fluttershy is the element of kindness, while can be an asshole sometimes."

"True, true." Gold sees as Sonic, Brian, Rainbow, and Rarity walks in. "Its just that oppisites can atrract. Checkmate by the way."

Pinkie greets the four like usual, and Sonic and Brian go to the snack table.

"So, Agent Sonic." Brian says while pouring himself a cup of punch. "How is your stay in this world?"

"It's great! There's no Egghead to fight, and I got an awesome friend that is just like me!" Sonic says as he stuffs his mouth with some chips.

Brian raises his eyebrow. Before he could continue on, Sonic asks, "Anyway, how's your stay?"

Brian takes a sip. "Miss Rarity is quite the company to have. She is quite the accomplished fashion designer."

Sonic nods. The conversation between these two are actually short lived.

Fluttershy and Blade walk in, with Pinkie greeting the two. But this time...

* * *

><p>A unicorn by the name of Vinyl Scratch started the record once the last "guest of honor." As the lights turned off, certain lights turned on.<p>

"GOOD EVENING EVERYPONY!" She boomed into the microphone. "AND WELCOME TO PINKIE PIE'S WELCOMING PARTY! TONIGHT, WE ARE GOING TO WELCOME THE MOBIANS! SO WHEN YOU SEE A WEIRD LOOKING THING, WELCOME IT!"

You might be wondering why she has to shout all that out. But you have to understand that I pondered for about 2 minutes thinking why she wouldn't. Anyway,

"ANYWAYS, LETS PARRRRRTAAAAAY!"

**[Play Rage The Night Away by Steve Aoki ft. Wocka Flocka Flame]**

Lights spray at random spot in the bakery, as to every mobian in that backery ponders why they would think this would be a half-ass party.

So they spread out to do random stuff. Gold and Sonic go to the dance floor, Brian and Tails talk about life, Aura and Sora goes to play on the Playstation (don't ask how thats there, it's Pinkie's) and selected Mortal Kombat (also Pinkie's), and Blade goes over to the bar.

During the song, Sonic and Gold were doing sick dance moves. During the final "drop," the ponies yelled "DANCE CONTEST!"

Sonic went first, and he did and 1080 on his head, and a 360 on his finger tips.

Then Gold went, and did a smoother and better version of the robot.

Sonic went again, and did a spin dash and bounce, while posing in mid air.

Then Gold went, and did a 1440, then a backflip, then that thing were you crouch, and spin back up.

Then Sonic put his hands in the air, all the ponies cheered.

Then Gold put his hands up, all the ponies cheered equally.

The two eyeball each other.

"It will be settled." Sonic said.

"Sooner than later, we will see." Gold said.

"HEY GUYS, THE BLADE DUDE AND APPLEJACK ARE HAVING A DRINKING CONTEST!" A random pony yelled out.

Aura and Sora quit there little match and went to see whats going on (more relunctantly Aura), as well as Brain and Tails as they pushed their way to the front.

Applejack and Blade were taking shots. Basically 50% Apple Cider and 50% Alcohol. They were already 5 shots in.

Applejack took her sixth shot, and spat.

Blade took his sixth shot, and grimmaced at the ammount of alcohol. But then shook it off.

The crowd was cheering for whomever would win. A lot of ponies are cheering for Applejack, because they knew how tough she was with this sort of game.

"Applejack, Applejack, Applejack..."

But some thought about it, and even though Blade is grimacing about the taste, he seem unaffected by the concoction, so they started cheering for him.

"Blade, Blade, Blade, Blade, Blade..."

About 100 shots later.

Both the contestants were flat out drunk.

"Why aren't ya givin' up, pardner?" Applejack asked in a very southern accent before burping.

"Cuz Blade *hiccup* neva *hiccup* losses. *hiccup*" Blade replied, voice slurring.

Applejack downed her 101st shot, the crowd cheering. Blade downed his, his crowd cheering.

"Isn't this dangerous for her?" Aura asked Twilight.

"Despite what I think, this pony is very, tough. Isn't this dangerous for your friend?" She answered.

"To be honest, he is kinda famous for surviving shit that would normally knock us out."

Sooner than later they were going to reach 200.

But Applejack had trouble reaching her cup to her mouth, and before her lips touched alcohol again, she passed out. Blade's group cheered as he raised his hands. "YEAH! That's wah happens *hiccup* when you mess *hiccup* with me! *hiccup* I think *hiccup* I'm gonna *hiccup* go to sleep...*hiccup*" And with that Blade passed out.

Rainbow Dash elbowed Twilight and Gold elbowed Brian. Both were holding sharpies and had evil grins on their faces. The two just looked at them with faces that sternly said no. Both gave sad faces and backed away.

Aura stepped foward and offered to help take Applejack home. While Sonic helped take Blade to Fluttershy's cottage.

And that was Pinkie's party in a nutshell, to be honest. I'm not good at this stuff. Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chapter ends here, and it is 2,250 WORDS!<br>So, the moment you are all waiting for, the random question!  
>This chapter's random question is...other than Fanfiction and brony stuff, what is your after school activity? As you can tell, mine is sports.<br>As you here from the intro, MY TEAM BEAT THE NUMBER TWO RANKED SCHOOL! It was close as hell! 33-31 as a matter of fact. Now to CIF semifinals, against a team with the exact same play style as we do! Literally, we know what their calls are and they know what our calls are. This is gonna be a very good game. Wish me luck!  
>Otherwise, as BADA555W0RD, goodnight, and POTATOES!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: New Comers and the Prophecy

**Hey guys! I know I said I'm going to stick with CIF, but for that, I'm still have brackets to figure out. For this, I have so many ideas roaming around! Anyways, football season is over, now I'm onto wrestling. And because when I'm done my shirt is like a towel, I might be able to post some more, but I only have 30 minute gaps. That and, who guessed it, FINALS ARE COMING! So I'm doing this real quick to reassure you guys I'm not dead, then I'll be off for a while. Anyways, LETS GET TO IT!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

_**NEWCOMERS AND THE PROPHECY**_

* * *

><p>Everfree Forest, 1 mile away from the entrance.<p>

"So why did the chicken cross the road?" Quintus asked.

"Because it was a chicken, how should I know?" Glimpse replied.

"No silly, because it wanted to get to the other side!"

"I don't get it.""

"Ok, new riddle..." Quintus looked towards you now. "By the way readers, this riddle is from a famous movie, try and see if you can figure out which movie!"

"Quintus, why are you talking to a tree?"

Quintus sighed, and whispered to the "tree," "Jeez guys, do you see what I have to work with here? It's like he doesn't know he's in a story!"

"Okay, Quintus, if this is the riddle, you have me stumped."

"Oh no, THIS is the riddle! 30 white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

Glimpse thought for a while, then answered, "Chestnuts?"

"NO! Teeth!"

"I don't get it."

"Ugh!"

Soon they found a light on the end of the forest. "Oh hey, looks like this forest does have an end." Glimpse said.

The two beings walked out, to see that they are not in Mobius or Byzantran anymore. They looked to their left and saw a town, deciding to walk towards it.

* * *

><p>Ponyville.<p>

Blade was having a walk with Pinkie Pie carrying cakes, as a thank you gift for the party.

"Thank you so much Blade!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Normally I would use my awesome cake carrying skills, but a little extra help is nice." She then glared at you. "And readers, if you think this is a BladePie moment, clean your head, this is filler for the fight that happens next."

"Pinkie now's not the time to-wait, fight?"

"YOU!" Blade heard a voice say near him. He turned around and saw a green hedgehog, to which we all know is Glimpse, fly towards him with a fist. Blade threw the cakes into the air, to which Pinkie somehow caught, and caught Glimpse's fist and threw him back, who recovered with a backflip and slide.

"Should've known you were coming soon." Blade said with a grimace.

"Time for you to face the power of chaos once and for all!" Glimpse said proudly.

"OOH, READERS!" Pinkie randomly shouts. "Play the 300 Violin Orchestra by Jorge Quintero to make this fight better!"

Glimpse and Blade thrusted themselves at each other, colliding their fists. Blade left his swords at the cottage, so he has to rely on hand-to-hand combat. The tow of them were throwing sequences that were basically jab, counter, counter to the counter, counter to that counter, yet another counter, repeat. Throwing jabs, knees, hooks, roundhouses, uppercuts, you name it, while moving like blurs. Finally, Blade headbutted Glimpse, making stagger back. Blade then tried to dropkick Glimpse, but Glimpse caught his feet and spun him. Blade recovered, but then was met with a mighty uppercut to the chin that made him stagger, then was combed on, Glimpse using teleportation to his advantage. Blade tried find some way to counter, but Glimpse was too quick. Glimpse finally sent Blade into the air, then teleported above him and kneed him down to the ground. Glimpse then put Blade into a choke hold, to which Blade easily broke out of, throwing him into a wall, until Glimpse teleported behind Blade and kicked his back. Glimpse then flipped Blade and started elbowing him, repeatedly. Blade tried to punch Glimpse, but he teleported away, back above Blade and kneed him in the gut. But then Blade hooked Glimpse's jaw so hard, that the green hedgehog flew into a building.

All this chaos has drawn the crowd of Ponyville, as well as the rest of the Mane 6 and the Mobians we know, and Quintus. Blade and Glimpse locked back on with another melee fest consisting of punches, counters, and more counters. Blade and Glimpse tried to end it with a headbutt, but their heads met, both of them grimacing. Blade and Glimpse drew back their fists, Glimpse charging his own for more power, because he knew Blade would easily send him to that forest again.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**"CHAOS...IMPACT!"**

The uberstrong fist and the chaos version of a falcon punch met, and an explosion of explosion created a crater only big enough to encase the battlefield and did not touch anyone or anypony. Blade and Glimpse were found on the opposite sides of the crater, both picking themselves up, groaning. (This is where you end the music) Glimpse looked at Blade with a fire in his eyes, but Blade laughed. "You know Glimpse, no one has ever beaten me up so bad as you did." Blade walked up to Glimpse and held out his hand.

Glimpse, of course, wasn't going to shake it, but then he looked at his surroundings. He saw if he didn't truce, he would be immediantly surrounded by enemies, some of them the Mobians, and the human, he faced, two were one he didn't know at all, though, and those are the most dangerous enemies. So to save himself a hell of a lot of trouble, he gripped the hand and shook.

"Thank you for the compliment." Glimpse said.

"Alright, now that we are all friends, we should introduce ourselves..." Quintus said, winking at me showing that I only have to infer that all intros are made and Quintus will be staying at Pinkie's and Glimpse will be staying at Twilights, and they all went home while Pinkie plans another welcoming party.

* * *

><p>Fast Forward to the Night after the Party.<p>

Twilight was in a peaceful sleep, still wondering how those two foxes fit on the same couch and how the new hedgehog just sleeps standing up. Anyway, she went right to sleep, to be met with a peculiar dream.

Twilight saw that she was in a world of blank white space. She lookd around and saw nothing. "Hello?" she asked to what she thought was to no one.

"Hello, Twilight!" A familiar voice called out.

"Ugh. What do you want, Discord?" (Remember, Discord has changed.)

"I knew the only way to privately contact you is by dream. So, anyways, back to the point, something bad is going to happen."

"What! I thought you changed?"

"I did. But if I don't do this, um.,,"

* * *

><p>This is what happens when a God doesn't do his job.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They painfully become mortal and die.

* * *

><p>"Let's drop the subject, shall we?" Discord sheepishly smiles.<p>

"Fine, what is this _bad _thing?" Twilight asks annoyed.

"Ahh, that's where my annoying self comes in..." Discord replies.

'You were already annoying me!' Twilight thought.

"I can only tell you in prophecy!" Discord said.

"Prophecy?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, unfortunately, so I don't have to do anything for the next 1000 years, I will have to something world threatening. And this is a warning, you ready?"

Twilight nodded.

"Alright, here goes. *ahem*"

"_A Nightmare is Coming to Corrupt the Good,_

_And Force him to Side with a Foreign Evil,_

_Together They'll Start a War,_

_That Can Only Be Stopped,_

_By Curing the Good,_

_To Cure the Good, you Need a Spell_

_Not a Spell of Magic or Harmony,_

_But a Spell of Friendship Matured,_

_Only One Pony Can Use This Spell,_

_A Pony Chosen by the Corrupted.  
><em>

"Ta-ta for now, Twilight Sparkle." Discord disappeared, leaving Twilight to ponder on the riddle.

* * *

><strong>And DONE!<strong>

**This was actually quite long for me to do, but I got it done!**

**So now for the next question, drum roll please! **

**Drumroll**

**"Which member of the Mane 6 do you most resemble?" **

**I most resemble Rainbow Dash, personality wise, at least.**

**So, next chapter is gonna come soon and always remember: ALWAYS SHOWER YOUR TEETH AFTER STEEPING ON A BOOK!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sparring Royal

**HEY GUYS! ITS ME, BADA555W0RD! Sorry I went missing, but I'm back now. Man, I had to read up on this to catch up! So, how about we get started, yeah?**

**I only own my ocs. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners and I am thankful they let me use them.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

_**THE SPARRING ROYAL**_

* * *

><p>Sweet Apple Acres.<p>

Aura was snoring peacefully on a haystack in the barn. Applejack insisted that he slept on her bed, but Aura declined. A rooster roosted and woke up Aura, who then stretched and advanced inside the farmhouse. He opened the screen door and took out a microwaveable Apple flavored waffle. After heating it up, he poured some Apple syrup on top and started eating it.

'Doesn't this family get tired from eating something...apple...at least thrice everyday?' Aura thought. He shook of the thought and continued eating his waffle. He heard a familiar yawn and smiled.

"Up Aw'ready?" Applejack said as she walked to the fridge to get her own Apple waffle. Aura watched her every move, almost looking at her "cutie mark area" until he stopped himself. "Yeah, sure." Aura replied, still smiling. Applejack got her waffle out and started eating it plain. "Good." She replied. "Cuz we gotta bucka ton of apple trees ta buck." Aura looked out the window to see an endless sea of apple trees to get apples out of. Aura sighed. "Can we go do something instead?" He complained. All of a sudden Applejack smirked.

"Oh, askin' me out, huh?" She teased him.

Aura blushed slightly. "Uh, no, not like that." He protested. "I just wanted to...uh...do something before we worked, you know?" Aura smiled sheepishly.

"Uh huh." Applejack said smirking, obviously enjoying teasing the poor hedgehog. "Ya know, I woulda said ya if ya were askin' me out, but if not, then we should jus' gotta work then. Unless ya changed ya mind." She said the last sentence with a tad bit of seduction.

Aura blushed even more. "Uhhh..."

"Well, What isit then?" Applejack said smirking again.

Aura was just clustering until Granny Smith butted in.

"Applejack dear, stop teasin' the poor feller." She said trotting to get a cup of coffee. "'Edgehog's gettin' redder than 'is own fur! Now if yer done with ya breakfas', then get workin'!"

Applejack chuckled a bit. And rose from her seat. "Ya heard her, hot stuff. Time to get bucking." She winked at Aura teasingly. Aura just sat there thinking one thing.

'WHAT THE HELL!'

* * *

><p>Ponyville Library.<p>

Gold was sleeping on the couch when he felt the annoying rays of the sun as the two continued their rivalry. Eventually, Gold lost the battle, and sat up. "I will get you next time sun!" He half-shouted at the sun. He then looked at Glimpse who was preparing outmeal for the four, while Tails had a HUD showing something dark and Blade.

Twilight came down and yawned. She humbly accepted the oatmeal, ate it swiftly, and went into the bathroom. Unfortunately, Gold did not notice and he was heading towards the bathroom (there was only one in there). Tails was about to say something, but Glimpse "coughed," smirked, and shook his head. Tails nodded and smirked. Gold was whistling a little tune and opened the door.

"Hmmhmm, hmmhmm, hmmhmm..."

"Huh? GOLD!"

"Huh? OH JEEZ!"

"OUTOUTOUTOUT!"

"OK OK!" Gold closed the door with a giant face of red after a bar of soap, a rubber ducky, and a scrubbie was thrown at him.

Tails was Laughing his butt off, while Glimpse chuckled and said, "Dumbass."

Gold went back to eat his oatmeal and said, "Shut up."

"How did you not notice her?" Glimpse asked, still chuckling.

"I just didn't!" Gold said, still blushing.

"Looks like we know who Twilight is mad at today." Tails said wiping a tear off.

"WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH HIM!?" Gold asked his Fox friend.

"Not important. Anyway, Glimpse, aren't you sparring with Blade, Brian, and Sora?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah. Those amateurs are going to lose." the hedgehog replied.

"I dunno." Gold said. "Me and Tails both known that Blade and Brian are pretty much experts at what they do, and we don't even know what Sora is capable of."

"Don't care." Glimpse said.

"Well, don't make a fool out of yourself, the whole town's watching."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"HELLO EVERYPONY!" Pinkie yelled over a megaphone, while in a hot air balloon. "TODAY WE ARE HERE FOR THE BATTLE ROYAL BETWEEN BRIAN STARBUCK, BLADE THE HEDGEHOG, GLIMPSE THE HEDGEHOG, AND SORA THE ULTRAHOG! THESE FOUR GREAT WARRIORS ARE KNOWN FOR THIER AWESOME SKILLS, AND THEY ARE NOT AFRAID TO SLICE EACH OTHER UP!"

The "four warriors" are in four corners of a makeshift arena about the size of a baseball stadium. Each of them were doing a stretching routine. Glimpse was performing sword techniques against air, Blade was doing various dynamic stretches, Brian was doing various static stretches, and Sora was doing Yoga while listening to his music. An hour of listening later, they were given dummy swords that are a replica of theirs (Sora was using a traditional keyblade) so they won't accidently kill each other. Nevertheless, they lined up in their corners.

"HOPE YOU ARE READY WARRIORS!" Pinkie said. "READY...SET...GOOEY MACORONI!" The four took off but then halted themselves after they relized "go" has not been said. "HA, GOTCHA!" Pinkie laughed. "OKAY, FOR REALSIES THIS TIME! READY...SET...GO!"

[Play 300 Violin Orchestra-John Quintero]

Blade "wuld nah kested" towards Brian, since he was the closest to him, and brought a downward slash towards him. Brian blocked it, but then Blade brought the second sword towards him. Brian, thankfully, caught the arm and threw the hedgehog out of the way. Meanwhile, Glimpse teleported behind Sora and cleaved downward. Sora rolled foward, making the sword only clang against ground, and turned around, slashing at Glimpse, who teleported away, behing Sora. The ultrahog suspected much, and continued his slash in a circle. Glimpse blocked it with his sword, and both mobians side kicked each other, Sora hitting Glimpse's side of the knee, and Glimpse hitting Sora's hip. Both grunted in pain, but otherwise ignored it.

Blade and Brian were in a parry fest, Blade emphasizing quick strikes, while Brian emphasized powerful strikes. Brian was unable to channel his powerful holy energy into the sword, it being a dummy, and even though him being a paladian gave him more athleticism than Iron Man participators, Blade was still much more athletic than him. Stronger, faster, and more reflexive. However, Brian prayed to God before the royal, and that gave him enough confidence to beat Blade, for He is more powerful than a trillion Blades put together. Brian, however, also knew that Blade is ruthless, and won't surrender until the job is done. And Blade's toughness will make this a long fight.

Unless he gets another person fighting him. Brian grabbed the hedgehog (since he is seven times heavier than Blade is) and threw him into Glimpse. The green hedgehog and the brown Ultrahog were in gridlock when Blade crashed into them. Glimpse took it as a threat, and immediantly attacked Blade while he was down, while Sora attacked Brian, knowing he would sneak attack one of them if Sora doesn't engage him. Brian swore under his breath, and parried a charge.

This would be a long battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the moon.<p>

A collection a black smoke, that if you touched would feel like tar, somehow smirks. This smoke is the nightmare force, and it has grown strong enough to attack Equestria again. It left the moon and entered the planet, heading towards the new body it will possess.

* * *

><p>Back to our royal.<p>

Blade has managed to "fus roh dah" Glimpse and get back up to his feet. He "wuld nah kested" towards Glimpse. Glimpse parried him down toward Brian. Brian took a baseball like swing at Blade, who blocked it, but the strength of the blow pushed him towards Sora. Blade performed a flip and kicked Sora in the face. Sora spat out blood and took a might swing at Blade's head and connected. For a normal mobian, the force would've caused a concussion, but Blade is far from normal, and the hit was nothing more than a playful punch for him. Blade smirked at him, and lunged, releasing a typhoon a strikes, for which Sora blocked them all. But thats all he can do, block. Blade has gotten so aggressive that Sora can only block. Thankfully, Glimpse teleported above and cleaved down, seperating the two. Brian also managed to "sneak" behind Blade and strike out both his knee joints that actually managed to stun Blade. Blade sucked it up, and swung wildly and Brian, smaking his liver. Brian stumbled side ways, clenching the side. He was almost about to puke, but kept it in. He looked up, and saw Sora in front of him, swinging the dummy keyblade at his face. He managed to duck, roll, and cleave down at Glimpse, who was focused on Blade. Caught by surprise, Glimpse fell onto the ground, and was engaged again by Sora. Blade engaged Brian with another endless storm of attacks.

However, the long fight was showing signs of fatigue from all the warriors. Glimpse was breathing hard, Sora had to back away, Brian was grunting, and Blade was slowing down. Brian saw a clear opening from Blade's attacks, and took it, smaking Blade like an uppercut, though not as mighty as his other attacks. Sora swung at Glimpse, though it was very blockable since it was so slow. Glimpse did, but since Glimpse's arms were like jelly, the block made him stumble back. Seeing this, Pinkie decided the fight was over.

"DING DING DING!" Pinkie yelled over her megaphone. "FIGHT'S OVER! TIME TO LOOK TOWARDS THE JUDGE'S CARDS TO SEE WHO WON!" All the warriors were breathing heavy, panting even. Blade walked over to Brian. "One hell of a fight, man." Blade congradulated Brian. "Aggressive as always." Brian told Blade. Sora walked towards Glimpse and shook his hand. "You put up a great fight." Glimpse hmphed in reply, but did not congradulate Sora.

After some water, the warriors lined up in the middle of the arena. Pinkie took up the megaphone again.

"AFTER LOOKING OVER THE JUDGE'S SCORES! THE WINNER IS..."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the sky became darkly cloudy. Not dark grey, black. The ponies and mobians wondered why the sudden weather change, since the pegasi were told it was going to be sunny all day. Rainbow was bewildered, wondering what the hay was going on. And then Blade got a <em>really <em>bad headache.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Well, that was put lightly.

Blade fell to the ground, clutching his head and screaming in pain. What was going on inside his head was that his recent nightmares are pounding against the very edge of his brain.

Everyone saw what was going on, and Brian and Aura got an even better glimpse (no, not the hedgehog) at what was going on. Everyone was scared, some yelled call a doctor, but what they needed was an exorcist, and luckily, Brian, the next best thing, was there. He kneeled down and bellowed, "Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." This, translated to english, was "The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit." Then he said a prayer, and the black cloud seemed to roar, and was struck with white inside. This was a battle between the power of God and the Nightmare force. The two Wills going against each other.

However, because God has to keep the universe balanced, lost to the other godlike entitiy. Brian was struck by an invisable force, and flew back into the wall, as the dark cloud surrounded Blade, and consumed him.

"What was going on?" Gold asked. Tails pulled up a HUD and saw what was going on. "Oh shit." That was the first time Tails cussed.

After "Blade" "absorbed" the black cloud, he was completely different. His quills were black, he was as tall as Brian, and his swords were now like Cloud Strife's swords. He opened his eyes, which were now an evil shade of purple, and laughed in a devilish double voice.

"Um...Blade?" Fluttershy asked from the megaphone.

**"Blade is no more!" **Blade said. **"Nightmare Blade is here now."**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT! OVER 2000 WORDS! LETS GO! Nightmare Blade is here., and this story is going to go extremely dark right now. So get ready, readers, for next chapter, the poop's hitting the fan. Have fun!<strong>

**BADA55 OUT!**


End file.
